PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS (one-shot)
by MixerDazzle
Summary: one shot de la primera temporada de PREGUNTAS PARA TODOS y próximamente saldrá la segunda temporada con mas personajes! :)


Todos van entrando apenas al set, y se encuentran a una chica sentada en una silla de madera con muchas hojas en sus manos

Mixer: ammm hola

Hola

Mixer: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya veras

Mixer: ok

Persona de producción: prepárense ya

Todos: ok

Persona de producción: e 2, empiecen

Mixer: HOLAAAA CHICOSSSS ¿QUE TAL? Si tal vez ahora digan ¡hasta qué apareces! Pero después de tantísimo tiempo digan ¿Por qué te apareces tan de repente?, pues muy simple el 13 de Enero es muy extraño, el 30 de Enero a 3 Febrero son días muy inesperados pero hoy, 15 de Febrero ES SUPER HIPER MEGA ESPECIAL y el 17 de Marzo es un día EXTREMADAMENTE RARO, TRISTE Y A LA VEZ FELIZ, pero quedémonos en 15 de Febrero, hoy cumplo un año de ser JELSANATICA, SIIIIIII, ahora hoy tenemos a un invitado extra CLASIFICADO, para quienes no lo conocen el zorro de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar

Clasificado: ¡MII NOMBRE NO ES CLASIFICADO!

Mixer: si, si, pasemos con las preguntas primero son las de…

 **Snow Heaven**

 **¡NOOOO! tenía muchas preguntas más y en el caso de Pitch algo que no le va a gustar mucho que digamos (pero a mi si Muajajjajaja lo iba a torturar), en fin...gran Fic me encantó... espero que hagas el próximo pronto pero sin presiones ¿ehh? Tomate tu tiempo para hacerlo...**

Mixer: gracias y no te preocupes la segunda temporada será muy pronto

Elsa: espera ¿no estamos en la segunda?

Mixer: no, solo que es un día muy especial, además subiré otro capítulo especial el 17 de Marzo

Pitch: no entiendo ¿Qué ganan con torturarme?

Los demás: satisfacción

Mixer: bueno GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SNOW Y TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS

 **GuestWaterNature**

 **1.- ¡YO TAMPOCO EH VISTO LO JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! :'( chocalas amiga!**

Mixer:- las choca

 **2.- che, tu si me entiendes! *_* es decir, AMO el jelsa, pero NO me gusta que se pongan con sus melosidades en publico**

Mixer: créeme si, los veo salgo corriendo

 **3.- para nastinka: creeme, tengo novio y eso es SUPER raro, asi que no te conviene salir con un chico que ve... esas cosas... creeme... tengo una MALA experiencia TTwTT  
(Sammy: ¿Que te paso?. Guest: no quieres saber, pero solo te dire que el es la razon por la que siempre uso ropa que me cubra bien todo el cuerpo y a veces uso ropa de hombre que no resalte mi cuerpo)  
ah y con lo de tu amiga, si ella sabe que te gusta no es tu amiga y deberias darle un hi five... en la cara... con un ladrillo, y si no dile y aun asi dale el hi five  
4.- Pu*o JAck ¡por eso te pasan las cosas!**

Jack: no me digas así, si soy un ángel

Guest: aja si- sarcasmo- mejor ya cállate

 **5.- Katy: verdad? ELLOS deberian ser las mujeres, ok eso sono raro**

Katy: la verdad si, ósea primero están fregando y después salen con sus… estupideces

 **6.- MIxer, tu y tu Hans x Merida u.u si tan solo fueses Merriccup las cosas serian diferentes**

Mixer: si te soy sincera, yo era Mericcup pero no me terminaba de convencer y me acorde de Astrid

Astrid: ¿Cómo que te acordaste de mi?

Mixer: pues cuando conocí el Jelsa ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo de que no había visto HTTYD, luego la volví a ver y recordé que tu existías, y luego dije Merida forever alone, vi una foto Harida en Facebook me gusto y aquí me tienes

 **7.- -Guest estaba comiendo un sandwich cuando ve que dicen que Eliza beso a Pitch y se el cae el sandwich de la mano y ella s queda con cara de WTF!? congelada- ¿¡ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!? ok... Elizabteh: me dabas furia, ahora me das ASCO**

Los demás: sip

Katy: y tu cállate Pitch porque bien que lo disfrutaste

 **8.- Todos: ¿Han leido mi nuevo fic "la historia de mi vida"?**

Todos: si/no

 **¿Que opinan de mi relacion con Antonio? supongo que es un poco como el Helsa (el cual ODIO) pero como dice la nueva cancion de Selena The heart wants what it wants (el corazon quiere lo que quiere)**

Todos: que bueno que no eres rencorosa/ tienes un corazón noble/ se pasó un poco ¿no crees?/ hacen linda pareja

 **9.- Free: verdad que si? yo pese lo mismo pero luego conoci al jelsa y olvide la idea  
10.- JAck: aaaaaawww cosi, esta celoso *w***

Jack: si ¿algún problema?- abraza posesivamente a Elsa

Elsa: dame mi espacio personal, por favor

Jack: no quiero

Elsa: Jack- empiezan a discutir

Mixer: ¡CALLENSE MALDITA SEA!- se callan- ¡NO QUIERO QUE DISCUTAN, HOY ES UN DIA PERFECTO Y NO QUIERO QUE LO ARRUINEN PELEANDO!- silencio absoluto- gracias

 **MIxer: -histerica gritando- la verdad, no se si ponerme a llorar o ponerme a saltar, por un lado SE ACABA ESTE FIC por otro HABRA UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA y... -se desmaya  
(en mi mente)  
"Demasiadas emociones para mi u.u"**

Mixer: pues gracias jeje

Katy: pasemos con

 **Misaka-solsi**

 **Awww :') ,perdon si saque esa pregunta tan de rrepente XD,me pico la muuuuuy entretenido el fic :D .entonces, a esperar XD.**

Mixer: pues la verdad ya no quiero subirlo, así que te lo diré, tal vez si lo estuve pero fue por una pequeñez que me vi como Anna, el se llama… Gabriel, es todo lo que puedo decir

 **Honestamente,yuki me suena al nombre de un personaje de anime ,segun ese anime, es nieve XD.**

 **Saludos**

Mixer: con que si Yuki

Yuki: saben que amo el anime

Mixer: en fin TE MANDAMOS SALUDOSSS Y ABRAZOS

 **Amigas Escarchas**

 **Amy Frost: Hola k ase, nuevas lectoras chavos**

Todos: HOLA

 **Sarah Elisa Snow: al fin actualizas, quiero retar aaaa: Elsa a cantar uncover de zara larsson**

Elsa: ok- se levanta y le dan un microfono- Nobody sees - Nobody knows  
We are a secret - can't be exposed  
That's how it is - .That's how it goes  
Far from the others  
Close to each other

In the daylight - in the daylight  
When the sun is shining  
On a late night, on a late night  
When the moon is blinding  
In the plain sight - Plain sight  
Like stars in hiding  
You and I burn on, on

Put two and together - forever  
We'll never change  
two and together  
We'll never change

Nobody sees - Nobody knows  
We are a secret - can't be exposed  
That's how it is - That's how it goes  
Far from the others  
Close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover.  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover.

My asylum - My asylum  
Is in your arms  
When the world gives heavy burdens  
I can bear a thousand tonnes  
On your shoulder - on your shoulder  
I can reach an endless sky  
Feels like paradise

Put two and together - forever  
We'll never change  
two and together  
We'll never change

Nobody sees - Nobody knows  
We are a secret - can't be exposed  
That's how it is - That's how it goes  
Far from the others  
Close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover.  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover.

We could build a universe right here  
All the world could disappear  
Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care

We could build a universe right here  
The world could disappear  
Yeah, I just need you near

Nobody sees - Nobody knows  
We are a secret - can't be exposed  
That's how it is - That's how it goes  
Far from the others  
Close to each other  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover.  
That's when we uncover, cover, cover.

That's when we uncover.- se sienta

 **Carmen Elisa Frozen: yo reto a Merida a besar a hiccup durante dos horas sin interrupcion por parte de nadie**

Meirda: oki- se levanta, toma a Hipo del cuello y lo besa mientras los demás sostienen a Astrid

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

Se separan y recuperan todo el aire perdido y Astrid esta enjaulada

Mixer: la fiera (Astrid) ah despertado

 **Aury Maria Escarcha: reto a pitch a declarar su amor eterno a Jack. MUAJAJAJA**

Pitch: nooo

Mixer: siii

Pitch:- se arrodilla frente a Jack- Jack, quiero decirte que siempre has sido y serás el amor de mi vida- los demás vomitan, Pitch se sienta en su lugar y ahora si todos vomitan juntos

 **Amy: yo, quiero saludar a todos menos a hans, pitch y solo a ellos y reto a hans y pitch a bailar un vals romanticoso**

Hans y Pitch: no puede ser- se levantan y empiezan a bailar la canción de la bella durmiente, terminan y se van a vomitar

Mixer: yo baile esa canción cuando Salí de la primaria jeje

 **Sarah: mixer eres genial, al igual q elsa, anna, meri, astrid, punzie, etc.**

Mixer: ohh muchas gracias- Pitch y Hans regresan

 **Emma Overland: elsa y jack para cuando los hijos?  
Todas menos Emma: ESTAS MUY CHIQUITA PARA SABER ESO  
Emma Overland: ya que**

Jelsa: bueno…

Jack: tenemos una sospecha… Elsa ha estado muy bipolar

Elsa: no me llega mi amiga…

Jack: tiene muchos antojos…

Elsa: y me mareo mucho…

Jack: y vomita, lo cual es muy raro

Anna: no sé si alegrarme o enfadarme por esto pero por lo tanto ¡FELICIDADES Y FROST PREPARATE PARA TU SEGUNDA MUERTE!

Mixer, Guest, Katy:-se desmayan-

Luis: y azoto la res

 **Amy: bien bye, eso es todo.** **Ah quiero q Jack cante let her go passenger a elsa.**

Jack: ok- se levanta, le dan un micrófono y se para enfrente de Elsa- Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go- se sienta

Luis: pueden despertarlas por favor- Jack y Elsa hacen nevar sobre ellas

Mixer, Guest, Katy: ¿Qué paso?

Dani: se desmayaron

Katy: oh ya, si recuerdo

Mixer: si bueno… que lindo

 **Necesito ayuda estoy obsecionada con jelsa, mericcup, kristanna, pitchans, (esa ultima no) ok no, bye despidanse mis niñas  
Todas: bye besos congelados, una sonrisa de hielo y bolas de nieve! (Lanzamos bolas y le caen a mixer, jack, anna, merida, pitch y hans) eres grande mixer jelsa forever**

Mixer:-cubierta de nieve- MUCHAS GRACIAS, LES MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW, pasemos con… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se empieza a reír como loca sin ninguna razón

Katy: no, otra vez no

Mixer: DR. PSIQUIATRA YA NO ME DIGA TONTERIAS DR. PSIQUITATRA QUIERO VIVIR MI PROPIA VIDA, ¡MIREN UN UNICORNIO!

Anna: ¿Dónde?

Katy: no le hagan caso, esta así desde el lunes

Luis: no ha tenido una buena semana, pregúntele a su hermanito

Alejandro: el lunes estuvo muy agitada debido a unas chicas, el martes fue al consultorio dental y le hicieron una cita para el miércoles, fue el miércoles le pusieron braquets y le sacaron dos muelas, jueves activación de braquets, viernes corazón roto además de escoger vestidos elegantes para la asamblea del sábado, sábado… esperen… no, sábado estuvo bien

Magguie: hora de amarrarla

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Mixer está amarrada a una silla y con cinta adhesiva en la boca

Miri: bueno…

Vaneza: creo que esta vez…

Miri: nos haremos cargo nosotras

Katy: ustedes cállense y váyanse, ustedes tienen parte de la culpa

Vaneza y Miri: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Luis: ¿ah no? Voy por Yessi, ella la va a tranquilizar- se va

Vaneza y Miri: ya que- se van

Luis:-llega con una chica de cabello negro que le llega a la mitad de los brazos, ojos cafés y lentes

Yessi: ¿Por qué me trajiste Emma….

Luis: SHHHHH, usa mi primer nombre

Yessi: ¿Por qué me trajiste Luis?- ve a Mixer amarrada- Hola Mapache ¿QUE LE HICIERON A FERCHI?

Katy: enloqueció y le tuvimos que hacer eso

Yessi: ¡DIOS MIO, JACK FROST! ¡ERES TAN AAAAHHHHHHH!

Elsa: ejem

Yessi: no es por nada Elsa, solo soy su fan no oficialmente Froster, y no te preocupes mapache ahora te desamarro- desamarra a Mixer, y Mixer se soba las manos- ya eres libre

Mixer: gracias panda, vaya sí que me amarraron fuerte, quédate total Miri y Vaneza se fueron

Yuki: ¿ahora que paso?

Mixer: one problem, en fin, ahora sí, vamos con…

 **vivitoon**

 **Holis me encanta este fic, mis retos son:  
Hipo y astrid, deben irse a un cuarto oscuro y hacerse, lo que se les pege la gana, y antes de eso, besarse apasionadamente hasta que empiecen a gemir.**

Hiccstrid: claro que si- se empiezan a besar apasionadamente y en un minuto empiezan a gemir

Guest:-vomito doble-

Mixer: ALTO AHÍ, nada de perversiones, ok y paren ese sonido

Yessi: ¿los besos?

Mixer: si, me trauman

 **Para los villanos: los odio a si que, gana debes besar a pith, hasta este gima**

Hans: nooo… ok, pero será rápido- besa a Pitch a los cinco segundos gime, se separan y empiezan a vomitar

Guest: que desesperado

Pitch: fingí

Mixer: si finges no vale

Pitch: pero…

Miley: NO VALE

Hans:- lo besa otra vez pasan dos minutos y gime y los demás vomitan, los dos salen corriendo al baño

Mixer: ñaca ñaca

 **y para los otros dos deben entrar a una piscina con ti.  
burones , durante 30 .**

Mateo y Elizabeth: es en serio?

Los demas:….

Mateo: ok, ok- se van y en una Tablet aparecen metiéndose a una piscina con tiburones

30 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Mateo y Elizabeth salen corriendo de la piscina gritando

Mixer: jejeje TE MANDAMOS SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

 **camila p**

 **quiero que Elsa se comporte como creida todo el programa**

Miri:- gritando desde afuera- ¡PERO YA ES ASI!

Elsa: no, pero bueno, lo hare

Mixer: ok, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y TEMANDAMOS SALUDOS

 **Nastinka**

 **Mixer, querida amiga. (bueno te considero una amiga)**

Mixer: aww gracias, yo también

 **me encantan tus fics. Eres genial. Anmmmm. Esperaré para dejar preguntas la segunda temporada. Te esperaré hasta que subas otro Cap. Besos y Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**

Mixer: aaawww muchísimas gracias, pero dejen preguntas porque de vez en cuando voy a subir capítulos especiales, el próximo es el 2 de Marzo

Yessi: ¿Por qué?

Mixer: se cumple un año de que Frozen gano dos Oscar, en fin GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS

 **Fer**

 ***se le caen papeles con muuuuuchas preguntas*p-pero yo quería seguir preguntando más cosas  
Denisse:¡segunda temporada,segunda temporada,segunda temporada!  
Esperare aquí hasta que hagas una segunda temporada  
*se sienta en una silla a pesar de que en el set no hay nadie*  
Estaré aquí muuuucho tiempo**

Mixer: ohhhh ya entiendo por qué estás aquí

Fer: exacto

Mixer: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW

 **Tori Berk y Luna cute**

 **mixer me encantan tus fic, todos, con excepcion del mericcup, no por la historia si no por la pareja,**

Mixer: gracias, es bueno saberlo

 **en fin, a las preguntas, pero antes, e seguido este fic desde hace un buen tiempo pero no se me habian llegado las hagallas para preguntar.  
preguntas:  
-elsie querida, cual es tu chcolate favorito, el mio es el amargo.**

Elsa: mmmmm es que todos saben tan deliciosos, es difícil decidirme

 **Molina:- el mio el de leche- sale de una esquina.  
-calla a ti nadie te como eres mi mejor amigo dejare que digas las demas preguntas... ademas tengo flojera de seguir leyendo- lo ultimo fue un susurro. se tira en el sofa un saca su celular.**

Todos: es comprensible

 **Molina: al fin mi oportunidad- saca un monton de tarjetas bibliograficas, tose- bueno aqui vamos:- rapunzel, sinceramente, dime has llegado a leer un fic donde estes de pareja con merida? y que piensas**

Rapunzel: bueno, no que yo recuerde, pero supongo que ha de ser un poquito extraño y lemmonotico ¿no?

Los demás: ¿lemmonotico?

Rapunzel: que en por lo menos cada dos capítulos debe de haber lemmon

Merida: claro que no- todos se le quedan viendo- supongo que no

 **yo pienso que me dejan traumados.  
-solo lee- le dijo desde el sofa.  
Molina: bueno:- para astrid algun chico te parece atractivo, ademas de hipo?.**

Astrid: ¿has leído mi maestro de natación? Pues Jack si me parece una opción en la vida real

Miley: y a mí me llama la atención el Jastrid

Elsa: más vale que te cuides Astrid

 **y merida, ¿tus hermanos te desesperan?**

Merida: un poquito, si

 **y ¿cual ha sido su travesura mas grande?.**

Merida: una vez liberaron a todos los animales de la granja y se hizo todo un caos

Mixer: ¿Cómo en el Libro de la Vida?

Merida: algo así ¿si viste esa película?

Mixer: si, esta bonita hasta eso

Merida: pero…

Mixer: no te basto con lo que me paso el año pasado, eso ya es suficiente prueba

Yessi: ¿Cómo?

Mixer: una pequeña historia que contare al final del capitulo

 **Y ahora vamos con los retos MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA... LO SIENTO esta escrito en la tarjeta- a Tori le sale una sonrisa que da miedo**

Todos: ¿tenemos que preocuparnos por eso?

 **\- bueno les aconsejo que esa sonrisa no dice nada bueno... la ultima ves una amiga termino haciendo un striper al fente del salon y no a sido el peor.  
-en mi defensa ella pregunto- lo dijo como si fuero la mas normal del mundo- ahora deja de spolear mis retos y habla.- y volvio a su celular.**

Mixer: creo que si

 **Molina: bueno- traga duro- el primero ohoh.. para: hans- aparecen rayos atras- en serio puedes pagar todo esto y no me puedes pagar un nuevo telefono.-molesto viendola.**

Katy, Luis, Gael, Alejandro, Magguie: ¡ALGUIEN QUE NOS ENTIENDE!

Mixer: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

K,L,G,A,M: ¡NO NOS SHUSHEES!

Jack: esa es mi frase

 **-no me jusges tengo una vena melodramatica, y no hables si no quieres que traiga a sofia.  
MOLINA: NO POR FAVOR- ella vuelve su vista a el telefono- bien sigo, hans debes ponerte un bikini y dejar que te rasuren las piernas con cera caliente y los sobacos, y no digas que que no las tienes peludas por que si las tienes y tengo fotos que lo demuestran... ¿en serio?- le pregunta a su amiga.**

Hans: no…

Mixer: si… Guest tú la derecha yo la izquierda

Guest: vamos- se lo llevan y en uno segundos se oye gritando a Hans

Hans: AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!- pasan unos minutos y Hans sale llorando

Guest: que niña, ni aguantas nada

 **-mis investigaciones son profundas- se encoge de hombros- y si las tengo- saca su tablets y muestra una foto de hans nadando en una alberca en bower y pareciera un mono de lo peludo y luego sale en otro donde esta intentando coquetear con una chica pero ella le ve las piernas con asco, pues iba en bermudas- la primero me dejo traumada.**

Hans: y aun así las enseñaste

 **Molina: buenooo... siguente, tooth, ponte un traje de enfermera sexy y sientate en las piernas de conejo, por 3 min.**

Hada: mmmmmmm- se va y regresa vestida de una súper sexy enfermera y se sienta en las piernas de Conejo y él se sonroja pasan tres minutos y Hada regresa a su lugar y Conejo se le queda viendo

Jack: ¡JA! Y yo soy el acosador

Conejo: chismoso

Hiccstrid: cierto, te vamos a espiar con Elsa para ver que sientes

Jack: recuerden que yo no escribo los libretos

Mixer: te voy a volver a matar en un fic, y lo peor es que te va a matar Elsa…- se tapa la boca- ya la cague

Katy: ¿en cuál de todos?

Mixer: no voy a dar más detalles

 **astrid y anna, deben ponerse unas ropas provocativas,**

Hipo y Kristoff: no es cierto- Anna y Astrid se van

3 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Anna regresa con un vestido rojo que tiene el escote apenas al comenzar su pecho, unas medias negras y tacones de 5 centímetros rojos y peinada con una cola de caballo, Astrid regresa con un blusón gris mostrando sus piernas y solo guaraches de tacón bajito grises y con el pelo suelto ligeramente ondulado mientras Kristoff e Hipo babean

 **anna debe hacer un striptis**

Anna: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- empieza a bailar sensualmente, y le empiezan a aventar rosas y los hombres chiflan y babean al mismo tiempo y con todos me refiero a TODOS!, Anna acaba y para de bailar y los hombres siguen en trance

Mixer: ehem- siguen- EHEM- siguen igual- asshhh

Guest: yo me encargo- empieza a crear agua y la deja caer sobre los hombres y estos reaccionan

Hombres: AARRRGGGGHHHH- gritan y tratan de secarse- Mixer ¿nos secas?

Mixer: no por… ignorarme, además ¿yo con que los puedo secar?

Jack: ¿no que tenías poderes?

Hipo: si, de fuego

Mixer: ¡JA! Ya quisiera, y no iré por toallas se tendrán que secar por naturaleza

 **y astrid bailar en el tubo todo sensualon... se que sabes hacerlo- lo ultimo lo dice mientras ve ha su amiga.**

Hipo: ¿y para quien practicas tubo?- celoso dirigiéndose a Astrid

Astrid: para ti

Hipo: más te vale

Astrid: bueno…- empieza a bailar y los hombre se quedan babeando ¡TODOS!, Astrid termina y se sienta

Mixer: no otra vez- golpea su frente con la palma de su mano

Elsa: me toca- produce nieve y la deja caer sobre los Hombres

Hombres: ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Hans: Jack tiene razón dijiste que tenías poderes de fuego

Mixer: ni en sueños, están viendo cosas chicos

 **-te dije investigacion profunda- no levantaba la cara de el telefono.  
Molina: despues me muestras las imagines de la investigacion.  
-como no se si hipo esta de acuerdo, le voy a preguntar, creeme son sus fotos entrenando-mira la cara de su amigo, no quieren que se la describa-bueno hipo, ¿ se las puedo mostrar?**

Hipo: ni lo sueñes

 **y astrid, querida como como hago para tener tu cuerpo? ahora si continua.**

Astrid: comer mucha carne y hacer ejercicio, y practicar algún tipo de baile

Anna: ¿tubo?

Astrid: jejeje no precisamente- nervios

 **Molina: ok- deprimido- bueno, jack, canta el pollito pio vestido de pollo.**

Jack: no puede ser- se va y regresa vestido de pollo

Guest: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡POR COMERTE MIS CHOCOLATES FROST!

Jack: En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay una gallina, En la radio hay una gallina,

Y la gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay también un gallo, En la radio hay también un gallo,

Y el gallo COCOROCO,  
Y la gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay un pavo, En la radio hay un pavo,

Y el pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,  
Y el gallo COCOROCO,  
Y la gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay una paloma, En la radio hay una paloma,

Y la paloma RUU,  
El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,  
El gallo COCOROCO,  
Y la gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay también un gato, En la radio hay también un gato,

Y el gato MIAO,  
La paloma RUU,  
El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ  
El gallo COCOROCO,  
La gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay también un perro, En la radio hay también un perro,

Y el perro GUAU GUAU,  
El gato MIAO,  
La paloma RUU,  
El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,  
El gallo COCOROCO,  
La gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay una cabra, En la radio hay una cabra,

Y la cabra MEEE,  
El perro GUAU GUAU,  
El gato MIAO,  
La paloma RUU,  
El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,  
El gallo COCOROCO,  
La gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay un cordero, En la radio hay un cordero,

Y el cordero BEEE,  
La cabra MEEE,  
El perro GUAU GUAU,  
El gato MIAO,  
La paloma RUU,  
El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,  
El gallo COCOROCO,  
La gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay una vaca, En la radio hay una vaca,

Y la vaca MOO,  
El cordero BEEE,  
La cabra MEEE,  
El perro GUAU GUAU,  
El gato MIAO,  
La paloma RUU,  
El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,  
El gallo COCOROCO,  
La gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio hay también un toro, En la radio hay también un toro,

Y el toro MUU,  
La vaca MOO,  
El cordero BEEE,  
La cabra MEEE,  
El perro GUAU GUAU,  
El gato MIAO,  
La paloma RUU,  
El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,  
El gallo COCOROCO  
Y la gallina COO,  
Y el pollito PIO

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO,

En la radio hay un tractor, En la radio hay un tractor,

Y el tractor BRUUM,  
Y el tractor BRUUM,  
Y el tractor BRUUM,  
Y el pollito (puaggg) OH OH!

 **merida,te adoro, eso esta escrito, te dejo hacerle lo que quieras a hans, en un cuarto solos a oscuras, 7 min. en el cielo.**

Mixer: ok, vayan

Jelsa, Kristanna, Eugenzel, Hiccstrid: ¡¿POR QUE A NOSOTROS NO NOS DEJAS?!

Mixer: dos razones, primera cuando son ustedes es un cuarto oscuro, el cuarto es ¡AQUÍ! Ellos es en el cielo, segunda ustedes ya están juntos ellos no

Merida: ya que

Hans: todo un placer- se van

7 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Regresan Merida y Hans algo despeinados y su ropa un poco desacomodada

Mixer: ¡LO SABIA!

 **y por ultimo pitch y mateo los reto a ver el titanic, pitch se que es tu favorita, luego que se vistan en tarzan, pitch de su novia y mateo de tarzan, luego se besen.**

Pitch: ¡ODIO LAS MALDITAS INVESTIGACIONES!

Mateo y Pitch se van

3 HORAS DESPUES…

Regresan los dos, y Pitch llorando

Los demás: ¡TIENES SENTIMIENTOS!- impactados mil

Mateo y Pitch se vuelven a ir y regresan vestidos

Elizabeth: ¡OMG! Mateo, pero que Tarzan- voz seductora y coqueta

Los demás:-vomitan

Pitch: ¿tenemos que hacer esto?

Mixer: si- Mateo y Pitch se acercan se dan un beso rápido y se separan y se van a vomitar

 **bien eso fue todo nos despedimos- saluda y tira las tarjetas.  
-bueno quiero pedir que por favor pongas mis retos en la segunda temporada de tu fic- ya se habia parado del sofa- bueno quiero decir que mis personajes favoritos van en este orden: astrid, hipo, merida, jack, rapunzel, merida, anna, kristooforo, tooth, eugene, norte y canguro, quiero aclara todos se encuentran en primer lugar, bueno adios- saluda vuelve agarrar su telefono y sale abrazada de lado, con molina, de la escena y salen los creditos y agradecimientos.  
pd:ptch no se si te duela, pero no he tenido pesadillas en un buen tiempo.**

Pitch: ¡RAYOS!

Mixer: en fin GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS

 **Jeannie**

 **¡Qué se revuelva todo, bitches! Idea loca-suicida en mente:**

 **Deseo que Anna se bese con Hiccup.**

Anna: Astrid me matara

Hipo: por favor que esto sea rápido- Anna agarra a Hipo del cuello y le da un beso de 35 segundos y se separa de él y Astrid y Kristoff son sostenidos por los demás

Anna: Misión cumplida

 **Astrid con Hans.**

Astrid: no puede ser- lo besa durante cuarenta segundos y se separa de el e Hipo esta contra la pared sostenido por los demás

 **Elsa con Kristoff**

Elsa: ¡YA!- lo besa por 50 segundos y lo suellta mientras Jack quiere congelar a Kristofd y Anna está a punto de aventarse por la ventana

Mixer: no es para tanto

 **Y  
Jack con Mérida**

Merida: ya que- lo besa por 45 segundos y lo empuja, Elsa está tratando de mantener la calma

 **¡No se les pegará la lepra, nenes! Cada beso debe durar más de treinta segundos y tiene que tener lengua ¡Sí, dije lengua! Luego pueden decir que les pareció ¿Síiiii?  
Chao chao!**

Mixer: ok GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW SALUDOS

Katy: bueno…

Mixer: eso fue todo por hoy, GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW, el próximo capítulo especial es el 17 de Marzo, tendrán que esperar un mes pero… podrán dejar todas las preguntas que quieran y bueno… les mando muchos saludos y abrazos, hasta la próxima

los demas: ADIOS!


End file.
